the_otherworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Scolaria (Scolari Dead Zone)
The Scolari Dead Zone is a country-sized no man's land where the Scolari Empire previously stood. It's a barren wasteland full of ruins and toxic materials. It is located on the continent of Asoumiranz. Long ago, there existed a thriving megalopolis in the southwestern region of Asoumiranz, populated by innovative beings who called themselves the Scolari. Their knowledge of science and mathematics allowed them to create titanic towers of silver and gold which soared into the clouds, and airships capable of crossing the continent in a matter of minutes. Despite all this, they never made any efforts to colonize other lands. Sadly, their wisdom and advancements were lost in a great "Nuclear* War" with an unknown race from the north, and their cities reduced to toxic rubble. Relative dating of relics found in the now-barren region places the ultimate fall of the Scolari Nation around the year 7,350 PW. It is unknown what became of the remaining Scolari, although some Djornti anthropologists theorize that they may have scattered across the continent, adopting a hunter-gatherer lifestyle before settling down in various regions, eventually forming the nations we know today. *The meaning of the word "nuclear" is unknown, as the term is not defined in what little record of the Scolari found by Feluri archaeologists. Wildlife The few living things that live in the Scolari Dead Zone abide in the Mutation Forest. The Mutation Forest is the mostly life-filled place in the Zone. However, the life is not normal. The tree all have strange colouration, and constantly ooze strange, smelly sap. The leaves in the forest do not decay normally when they fall from the trees, and pile up in large quantities, until they're eventually swallowed up by the gargantuan fungi which grow in the forest. The animals here are prone to extreme birth defects and sickness, while a few of them have strange traits which can make them dangerous. Spirits are also said to haunt the forest. The spirits take the form of skulls which glow with ethereal blue light. All other wildlife in the Zone are much like this. Fence The Scolari Fence is a large fence which goes around most of the Scolari Dead Zone. It was constructed to keep animals and unknowing peoples from venturing into the dangerous zone. It was made haphazardly out of various materials, mostly sharps wooden spikes and barbed wire. Civilization Little is known about the inhabitants of the wasteland that was once the nation of Scolari Empire. Scolari created titanic towers of silver and gold which soared into the clouds, and airships capable of crossing the continent in a matter of minutes. Their wisdom and advances were lost in the "Nuclear War" between them and an unknown race from the north. The fall of the Scolari Nation was placed around the year 7,350 PW. Expeditions A recent foray into the Scolari Dead Zone uncovered a strange object. Its shape suggests that it is some manner of projectile, but its size and weight raise a query as to the method by which it would have been launched. The members of the expedition became ill after prolonged exposure, despite their protective gear. The symptoms exhibited by the expedition members are the same as if they had entered the Dead Zone unprotected. This suggests that this object, and others like it, may have been the cause of the toxicity of the Scolari Dead Zone. Perhaps it is connected to the stories of a "Nuclear" War between the Scolari and the unnamed northerners. Further expeditions into the Dead Zone have uncovered Scolari artifacts which seem to be related to the study of astronomy. Scientists are attempting to decipher the writing on some of the artifacts now, but there are also some illustration plates that can be studied. One such illustration appears to show a peculiar alignment of the two suns with Otherworld and it's two moons. This same plate also shows what appears to be a massive portal stretched between the two moons, presumably created by the alignment. Another expedition into the Dead Zone uncovered a detailed wall mural depicting a multitude of Green Phase Gales over a Scolari city. The inscription at the bottom, however, titles the illustration as "Portal Storm". Cognitius PlateCategory:Country The inscribed plate found during a recent archeological expedition in the Scolari Dead Zone has continued to confound even the brightest of linguists. Though some progress was made to translate the writing on the plate (which has been named the Cognitius Plate after the ruined city it was found in), everything beyond the first three paragraphs appears to be something else entirely. Here are the three paragraphs which have been successfully translated. "Scolar, mark well these words before you, for only the truly wise may know their meaning. Always two there are, for if one should fall, the other may yet stand. Two brothers to guard the Gate of Gates, twins who can never meet for fear of destroying one another. Two sisters, the elder and the younger, to keep safe the Key of Keys. "Though strong they are as they stand together, their strength will one day fail, when the jealous younger sister eclipses the elder. So it will be that the Key of Keys will be made free for the taking, with which to open the Gate of Gates. Beyond the Gate waits Finis Omniem, the One Who Brings The End. At his command are the demons of destruction: Thanatos, Fovos, and Antara. When the Gate of Gates opens, they will fly over the world and fill the hearts of all who See and Know and Understand, that they will do these things no more, becoming like common beasts. This they will do to prepare for the coming of their master, who relishes chaos and destruction." The above text is one of the few known instances of Scolari text that is even remotely familiar. All other texts found by archeologists seem to use a completely different system of writing, designed for function over form. It is speculated that this system is designed for mathematical or scientific use. The text shown above, on the other hand, is a Scolari legend, which explains why it was at first believed to be a series of riddles. Strange metallic cylinder Among the ruins of the Scolari Dead Zone lies a strange metallic cylinder, about 3 feet in diameter and 7 feet tall. It has a rectangular depression in its surface about 6 feet tall, which may be a door. No one knows what this object is or how long it's been there, as it shows no signs of decay or damage. All attempts to budge the cylinder from its resting place have failed.